


Am I Going to be Okay?

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Maria "am I going to be okay?"<br/>This is how she responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Going to be Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a meme/prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> Posting it here because I'm a little proud of it and there isn't enough Captain Hill stuff out there in the world!
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome so I can use them as motivation to write more for these two.

All of the things Maria was expecting Steve to say, she wasn’t expecting “Am I going to be okay?” 

She blinked at him, her surprise clear in her expression, her mouth hanging slightly open as she tried to form the words he needed to hear right now. He was hugging his arms around himself, as if he was trying to make himself smaller than he was. This wasn’t the proud and confident Captain America who gave rousing speeches about freedom. This was Steve Rogers, PTSD victim who was struggling to stop the nightmares from taking over.

Maria put aside what she was working on (researching intell on their mark could wait until the morning) and went over to Steve. He was curled up on the couch of the room they were sharing for the duration of their mission. She sat next to him and gently, carefully, put her arms around his broad shoulders. She eased him towards her so his weight rested against her and she held him close. 

This wasn’t in her job description. She wasn’t in the habit of handing out hugs to just anyone. But Steve wasn’t anyone. He was… Well, he was Steve. If this is what Steve needed, then this is what Maria was going to do for him.

She didn’t want to lie to him. Seeing how he reacted to deception in the past made her think lying to him now would not bode well for the trust they had managed to build between them. With that in mind, she couldn’t tell him that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to be okay.

“Probably not,” she said in her usual deadpan manner, although there was a softness in her tone that almost no one else would have heard before. “But then again, no one is completely okay.” She readjusted her arms around him so they could lie back on the couch more comfortably for a long time, if Steve needed it. “I’m not okay but I’m better than I used to be.” 

She was dangerously close to revealing emotions and thoughts she had kept so guarded from everyone else. She was having second thoughts about continuing, weighing up the risks of revealing what was probably going to be too much. Maria only had to look down at the man she was holding in her arms to realise that the time for holding back was long past.

“I’m not going to lie to you and tell you everything will work out and that life is full of rainbows and sunshine. Life is hard, harder than it should be. However life only remains difficult if you face it alone. You’re not alone, Steve. You have me. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere. And together, we’ll find a way of being okay-ish. Whatever it takes, we’ll get there.”


End file.
